warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Gadget Garage
In additon to the myriad artifacts, the Warehouse is also home to various bits of advanced or unusual technology. Some are used in the field or by the agents in the Warehouse, while others are considered too dangerous, outdated or impractical. A sub-section of the Warehouse, the Eureka Vault, is used to store devices donated by the town of Eureka and Global Dynamics that cannot be safely stored in their facility, or are too high risk or are of no further use for study. Note: To be classed as an artifact, an object must display qualities not explainable by science or have unintended effects. Gadgets are merely pieces of technology built and used for a specific purpose. A *Analog Password Decoder *Artifact-Tracking Football B *Bell and Howell's Spectroscope *Bioelectric Flashlight *The Brazen Head C *Caturanga's Prototype Stun-Gun *Chameleon Mines *Claudia Donovan's DARPA GAK Gauntlets *Claudia Donovan's Goo-nade *Claudia Donovan's Goo-zooka *Claudia Donovan's GPS Communicator/Manipulator *Claudia Donovan's 3D Hologram Projector *Claudia Donovan's In-Game Communicator *Claudia Donovan's Miniature Tesla *Claudia Donovan's Portable 'Ping' Device *Claudia Donovan's Supercharged Handcuffs *Claudia Donovan's Tesla Grenade *Cornelis Drebbel’s Micro-Telescope D *DARPA GAK Suit *Deep Blue *Donavan-Biston Emotional Synchro (D-BES) *Durational Spectrometer *Dylan Striver's Glass Tear Drops E *The Eclipse (canon) *Edward Teller's Micro-Fission Reactor *Eric Kluger's Eggshell Bombs *Eric Kluger's Implosion Grenades *Escher Vault Googles F *Farnsworth Two-Way Communicators *Felix Draco's Katamari *Frequency-Interfering-Surveillance-Holograph (F.I.S.H) (Permanently stationed in South Dakotan Badlands) H *H. G. Well's Antigravity Generator *H. G. Well's Grappling Gun *H.G. Well's Inperceptor Vest *H. G. Well's Rocket *H. G. Well's Shrink Ray *H.G. Well's Tesla *H. G. Well's Time Machine *Holographic Janus Coin Projection Sphere *The Hounds of Alcinous *HUGO-1 Warehouse 13 A.I. Control System I *Ice Pressure Nozzle J *James MacPherson's Modified Tesla *James MacPherson's Replica of Timothy Leary's Glasses L *Laelaps *Leonardo da Vinci's Perpetual Motion Machine (canon ) M *M.A.R.A.s N *Nautilus III P *Philo Farnsworth's Transmutational Three-Dimentional Camera and Projector *Portable Neutralizer Dispenser *The Pyreliophorus R *Robert Goddard's Experimental Rockets *Rosalind Franklin's DNA Sequencer S *Sabine *Salinger Inventory Scanner *The Schlange *Sentient Ra Card *Subterranean Heat Sensor T *Talos *Tesla Gun *Tesla Rifle *Tesla Targeting Coil *Thomas Edison's Bioelectric Stagecoach W *Warehouse 13 Pneumatic Mail Tube *Warehouse 13 Periscope *Wilhelm Reich's Cloudbuster (canon) Eureka Vault *Walter Perkin's Tachyon Accelerator: Caused tachyon acceleration in random pockets of space, escalated to city-destroying proportions. May cause temporal displacement. Effects unpredictable. *GD Military Paranoia Program: Emission waves hackable and can be transmitted via LCD displays. Potential for global spread high. *Thatcher's M.A.D System: Original system. Unable to be shut off due to tampering. Potential for accidental re-activation deemed possible. *Callister Raynes: Stored for security reasons. Advanced technology beyond repair. *GD Repair Nanoids: Affected by various signals that can interfere with programming. Hostile and cable of infinite replication. *Field of Charred "Necrosomnium violacea": Cells still living, potential for regrowth. Planted in isolated indoor plantation for further study if regrowth occurs. *Multi-Application Combat Armor Alternative: Field expansion uncontrollable. Potential for accidental re-activation deemed high. *Stephen Whiticus' Weather-Controlling Dish Array System: High-Risk technology. Potential for misuse possible. Deemed unsafe around Eurekan residents and GD researchers. *Gamma-Pulse Topographer Magnetic Generator: Amplification by significant power source possible. High-Risk in Eureka. *Piezo-Electric Crystal Radio Frequency Dimensional Convergence Gate: Byproduct frequencies have unpredictable results on biological life forms. Gate is untested, potential for catastrophic disaster. *Alchemist's Curse *Ultra-Indigo Photon De-Accelerator: No safe application. Illegal and reality damaging technology. *1930s Nuclear Testing Bunker: Located in Eureka, under joint Warehouse jurisdiction due to unknown and dangerous elements contained within. 94% sealed with Instantanium polymer foam. *"Spot": Radiation-consuming bacterial mass. Classified as "deceased", stored in Dimondillium containment cube far away from the Radiation Section. *Eureka-Class G.D.Columbus * StoryNest & StoryCatchers: Causes retrograde amnesia via optical neurotransmitter feedback when active. Betas deemed dangerous, scrapped due to potential for disaster. * Einstein-Rosen/(Grant) Bridging Device: Creates wormholes between present and 1947. Powered by natural Solar flares. Unpredictable and unstable. * Posotronic Lightning Array (DARPA): Illegal technology. Capable or generating terrestrial anti-matter. Highly destructive. * Camo-Tech Frequency Oscillator: Built by outside sources. Amplified by quartz, can resonate at any frequency to destabilize any structure. * Barlowe's Modified Bridge Device: Same as above. Modified to allow precise travel to fixed point in 1947 with reliable power supply. Blueprints for the device were also collected. * Stasis Field Generator: Creates an expanding Stasis field. No practical use. *Peter Higgs' Boson Field Disruptor: Confiscated from the personal effects of Issac Parrish. Damaged, though still operational. One of a kind, includes autograph from original owner. * Construction Mites: Un-programmable and nigh-indestructable. Risk of re-activation possible. * Consortium VR-Matrix System: Re-programmed to include the Warehouse and over twenty years worth of cases, used to de-commission agents while still retaining access to their mind. * Dr. Parrish's Artifact-Amplifying Array: Recovered along with Dr. Parrish after his bronzing. * Hugo-1's M.A.R.As * Extract of Male Angler Fish * Prehistoric Plant Pollen * B.R.A.I.D * Predictive Algorithm Lens (P.A.L.): predicted outcomes may cause inflated egotism and parnoia. High possibility of malfunction, hacking and misinterpretation. * iFire Module: Serves as a potentially substantial fire hazard. Controlling signals susceptible to zeta waves. * Advanced Disaster Actuator Hardrive (ADA): Will reactivate if connected to any security system or electrical grid. Likelihood of wreaking havoc instead of help guranteed. * Flashcrete Canisters: Confiscated for potential incarceration uses. Applications in neutralizer and bronzing processes under study. * Neural Interface System: Not to be left within the immediate vicinity of A.I. or nanoid technology. Potential for accidental misuse definite. * PetroTech Jackets: Freezes wearer from inside out, insulating them off from external warmth. Not to be used except in extreme circumstances. Category:Sections